


Quiet, Pet

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Natasha, Dom/sub Play, Gags, Humiliation, Negotiated Voyerism, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Praise Kink, Steve is secretly kinky, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you don’t shut up, I’ll gag you,” she threatens, only half serious about that.</p><p>Tony’s head snaps up, “great!” he says enthusiastically and for a moment she wasn’t sure if he was serious or bluffing, “not that you’d follow through,” he says in a cocky tone. Well. She’d call his bluff and see where he stood then. When she turns around she knows immediately that Tony hadn’t been bluffing when his eyes zero in on the gag and he licks his lips. Steve, she notices, leans forward also and she hadn’t been expecting that. “And what’s this, pet? Withholding sometime from me?” she asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet, Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I was researching BDSM for writing purposes and wanted an excuse for Natasha to gag Tony, but then Steve also? So the characters and I negotiated and this was the result. Hopefully all is well!

Tony kneeled in front of her at least partially obeying her by clasping his hands behind his back but his head wasn’t bowed like it should be. Steve sits on the bed with his legs crossed; watching them curiously and she did wonder how Tony managed to talk him into this. It was his idea, she personally thought Steve would want little to do with the scene but Tony said he’d talk to him and here he was. All the better for her, Tony’s reactions would be far more enjoyable in Steve’s presence. Tony liked to preform, and the humiliation tactics she used were all that more humiliating when Captain America was in the room, hence Tony requesting Steve’s presence over someone else’s. Besides, Steve _has_ been wondering about their relationship for some time now, she supposed this would be a convenient way to explain things in a way that would be abundantly clear. If he had any questions afterwards she and Tony would field them later, for now he knew what was expected of him as per the information they provided for consent purposes.

“Tony,” she says in a warning tone and his head bows slightly because he just couldn’t resist pushing the boundaries at all times. He was a terrible sub but then that was what she liked about him, and he rather did enjoy pushing her buttons, pushing _everyone’s_ buttons. Tony grumbles and she gives him another warning, instructing him to be silent unless she had use for his opinion, which she did _not_ to be clear.

She’s had her fair share of experiences with a variety of different situations, different subs, different doms even, and from her experience she rather loathed being doted on. Fussy subs that needed to do everything for her to feel useful did nothing for her, really, except annoy her. She preferred her subs to be obedient, they were there for her to use, they weren’t to be spoken to unless she addressed them directly, they were to follow her every instruction, and outside of any aftercare they might need she wanted nothing to do with them. No strings attached sub, that’s what she liked.

When she and Tony ended up alone on movie night together while the rest of the team was out on a mission she hardly expected the evening to turn into a conversation about kinks. She had heard Tony’s ‘I’d try anything twice just to make sure I was right about it the first time’ reputation but she paid it no attention. She had better things to do than worry about Stark’s sex life. However when he mentioned his being far more submissive than not in bed she had laughed because _nothing_ about Tony Stark seemed very submissive to her. No, he was in a constant state of breaking rules, defying authority, disrupting things, his narcissism… none of it spoke to being submissive.

Then he told her to test him out and oddly it hadn’t come across as some gross sexual come on, nor did it seem like a cheap pickup line. It was a genuine offer to satisfy her curiosity and it hadn’t taken her long to agree, of _course_ she agreed, she just had to see submissive Tony Stark in action and he had not disappointed. Oh, he would disappoint a lot of people, he was certainly not the perfectly trained pet she had thought she enjoyed, oh no he was terribly behaved. Something about the way he was constantly testing her limits, the way she constantly needed to correct him, the many subtle disciplines they had worked out just that night alone had been deeply satisfying. And the way he had responded when she accused him of being an attention whore, _beautiful_.

She wouldn’t have pegged Tony for a guy into humiliation for a number of reasons, the number one reason being that he didn’t have very good experiences with it, and she was half right. Humiliation was a fine line with him, one that she had accidentally crossed once and it had nearly been disastrous. They worked it out though, and it had sparked a much needed discussion that should have happened long before that point anyways. She was now intimately aware of where Tony’s limits were and she went nowhere near them for fear he’d have another drop like that first one. She also made sure to pay more attention to aftercare with him too, he was sensitive and she didn’t want to up and break an Avenger, and she certainly didn’t want to break Tony either. The man had been through enough and she felt zero need to contribute.

“We better not get interrupted by fucking Doombots again. I hate those things,” Tony says casually despite the fact that he was under instruction to not speak unless spoken to.

On the bed Steve’s eyes flick back and forth between the two, curious to see how this would play out. “Shut up, Tony,” she says casually. He fidgets and that was another thing he wasn’t supposed to be doing, the asshole.

“Okay but seriously, fucking Doombots. Thor isn’t even around to short them all out again, I’d have to hack them, do you know how long a hack takes? I mean not long for me but those little assholes can cause some serious damage in the space of a few minutes,” he says, seriously stretching his limits this time.

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll gag you,” she threatens, only half serious about that. When the subject had come up during their discussion he hadn’t said much either way and she took that as at least a soft limit. Tony wasn’t much one for speaking up with he didn’t like things and she wasn’t keen on testing boundaries that might push him over the edge.

Tony’s head snaps up, “great!” he says enthusiastically and for a moment she wasn’t sure if he was serious or bluffing, “not that you’d follow through,” he says in a cocky tone. Well. She’d call his bluff and see where he stood then; he was easy to read regardless of whether he was for or against something.

She opens one of the drawers of the dresser she didn’t keep clothes in and looks over her collection, pulling a hallow ball gag with holes in it. It would hinder Tony’s breathing less, which may be useful depending on how this went. She turns around and knows immediately that Tony hadn’t been bluffing when his eyes zero in on the gag and he licks his lips. Steve, she notices, leans forward also and she hadn’t been expecting _that_. So Cap’s not as vanilla as they had all thought he was, she’d have to tell Clint that and collect her fifty bucks. “And what’s this, pet? Withholding sometime from me?” she asks and Tony chooses now to keep his mouth shut, eyes focused on the gag in her hands. Of course he does.

“If I had’ve known you’d enjoy that I would gagged you forever ago,” Steve says and Tony all but melts into a puddle on the ground, grinning stupidly at that thought. Bastard, that was supposed to be his reaction to her. She was replacing the good coffee in Steve’s apartment with the cheap stuff for that.

Still, she had a sub to gag so she focused on that, “open your mouth,” she says and Tony’s mouth was open before she had even gotten the command out. “Of course you listen to my instructions when it’s convenient for you, needy slut,” she says, stuffing the ball into Tony’s mouth and securing the gag. Tony leans his forehead into her stomach and she runs her hands through his thick hair, grabbing a handful and pulling his head back, “next time you have desires, pet, let me know so I can exploit them,” she says, choosing her words carefully.

Behind her Steve sucks in a breath and she makes note to exploit his desires later too. That was something she and Tony discussed, sharing him, and with Steve it’d be perfect. It’d hit all the right notes for everyone, assuming Steve would be on board. She’d bring it up later. For now there was food to eat, at least for her and Steve, while Tony sat patiently on his pillow and waited his turn.

*

Steve manages to hold back from asking questions and instead focuses on his latest mission with Clint. Never again, Steve decided, would he ever live in the Canadian north, which was the same consensus Clint had come to. Coulson hadn’t minded but this was _Coulson_ , if it made Fury happy he’d do back flips all day every day. Halfway through dinner Tony gets irritated with being ignored in favor of food and drops his head to her leg instead of sitting up like he was supposed to.

She grabs a handful of his hair and returns his head to the proper position, “attention whore,” she accuses, barely even glancing in his direction. Just enough attention to tease him a little, she knew, they have done this several times before and every time it worked like a charm. Tony goes back to waiting patiently like a good pet and she goes back to teasing Steve about his inability to handle the cold. She keeps the teasing light, knowing he had good reason to dislike the cold, and he takes the teasing in stride, telling her that not everyone was as cold as her. Tony makes an indignant noise at that and they ignore him in favor of the food.

They finish and Natasha turns her attention to Tony, who perks up immediately because he really was an attention whore. He got _so_ upset when people paid attention to someone who wasn’t him. She gestures for him to come closer and he shuffles over quickly, tipping his head forward when she reaches behind his head for the back of the gag.

Unclasping it she sets it aside and reaches for what was left on her plate while Tony adjusts to not having something in his mouth. She stabs a potato and holds the fork out to Tony, who leans in and carefully takes to potato from the fork, “good,” Natasha says, running her fingers though his hair as he chewed the food. His eyelids droop some and he makes a pleased noise. Bit of a contradictory pet, Tony was, but he was enjoyable nonetheless.

Tony accepts the food, and the praise, happily as she hand feeds him, cooing at him playfully. The table jostles and they both look over at Steve, who flops back into his seat and looks away, cheeks bright red with blush.

“Sorry,” he mumbles and Natasha laughs, poor thing had only wanted a closer look and instead he outed himself. Tony preens and straightens up a little knowing there was extra attention on him and Natasha rolls her eyes.

“Terrible pet, always better behaved when other people are around to watch,” she says lightly, holding out the fork for Tony to eat off of. Tony keeps his mouth shut even though she could tell he was dying to make a quipy comment, “if I had known that gag would have shut you up like this you would have been living in it,” she tells him. Tony gets that dumb, dopey look on his face and she gets a flush of pride, knowing she was responsible for that look. He was a tough nut to crack, everything had to be just right to get him to cooperate, and she rather liked figuring out the ever-changing puzzle. Kept her on her toes and neither she nor Tony liked routine much so it worked for them.

*

With dinner finished she and Steve curl up on the couch for a movie while Tony sits under Steve’s feet, “he makes an adorable foot stool,” he says and she can see the subtle change in Tony’s body language. He thought he made an adorable foot stool too but he was gagged so he couldn’t say so.

She was both surprised and unsurprised that Steve had agreed to using Tony as a foot stool to begin with. Of course he did seem very interested in their dynamic, but he was also all righteous and interested in equality, she hadn’t been sure how he would take to the dynamic. Like a fish to water, apparently, but then it was clear Tony was enjoying himself so perhaps that made a difference despite the uneven dynamic. They sit for a while, enjoying some movie that Tony had picked out earlier when Steve gets a phone call.

While he leaves to answer Natasha takes advantage of the paused movie for a pee break, “I won’t be long, will you be alright?” she asks earnestly. Tony nods but he has a habit of being a people pleaser in all the wrong ways so she asks again. This time he looks a bit more sure of his decision so she runs her fingers though his hair, “good,” she murmurs, brushing her fingers down his jaw before disappearing to do her business.

When she returns Tony perks up, always content to put on a show when people were around, he was. She walks over and brushes her fingers through his hair again, “you’ve done very well,” she tells him softly, reaching behind his head to release the gag from him mouth. He makes a noise of contentment and nuzzles her stomach. She smiles and drops the gag onto the table in favor of burying both hands in his hair. It was something they both enjoyed thoroughly.

Using her grasp on his hair she gently pulls him away, “I’m going to the kitchen to get you a drink, will you be alright for a moment?” she asks. This, at least, was less of a problem than the bathroom because the area was open concept, which meant if Tony wanted to he could see her from the living space. But he didn’t care for being left alone so she asked anyways, to be sure. Tony nods carefully, clearly spent, and she makes her way to the kitchen to get him juice. It would keep him hydrated with the added benefit of boosting his blood sugar.

She returns quickly with the juice and sits on the couch, patting her lap gently. Tony knows his cues by now so he crawls onto the couch and curls into a ball on his side with his head in her lap, “good,” she murmurs and gently guides the straw she had put in the juice to his lips. He obediently takes a drink as Steve returns.

“Clint called to ask where the fucking paprika was,” he says, looking irritated until he saw Tony, then he seems to melt a little.

“I wouldn’t want to see the state of you apartment when you get back, then,” she says, gently brushing her free hand over Tony’s body and through his hair. Steve looks frightened for a moment but seems to let it go in favor of settling back into his seat, careful not to jostle Tony too much. Steve turns the movie back on and Natasha makes sure Tony drinks his juice. He had a bad habit of falling asleep halfway through the glass and that just wouldn’t do.

“So um. We should, uh, do this again?” Steve asks, voice rising at the end as if that was a question. She supposed maybe it was.

Tony snorts just a little and huffs out a laugh. She gently tugs on a tuft of his hair, “quiet, pet,” she tells him, “as for you,” she says to Steve, “oh I have _plans_ for you.”

Steve’s cheeks turn bright pink again and he glances away, “great,” he says, sounding it even if he was avoiding eye contact. “This was uh, nice?”

“Hot,” Natasha corrects and Steve huffs out a nervous laugh, cheeks burning brighter, but he nods.

“Tony has that effect on people and I do _so_ love sharing my pets,” she says. Tony shivers in approval.


End file.
